1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for hanging an object on a wall. In one aspect, the invention relates to a device capable of hanging an object on a wall when the device is inserted in the wall and rotated without the use of a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art.
A typical device for hanging (e.g., supporting, suspending, etc.) an object (e.g., a picture) to a wall or similar surface includes a hanger structure and a means for supporting the hanger structure (e.g., a nail, a screw, etc.). Unfortunately, use of the typical hanging device often mandates the completion of several tasks. For example, a stud, which can accommodate the eventual insertion of the nail, must be located within the wall. Location of the stud can be accomplished by using a trial and error method comprising xe2x80x9ctappingxe2x80x9d various locations on the wall and listening for a xe2x80x9cnon-hollowxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnon-reverberatingxe2x80x9d sound indicating the presence of a stud. A trial and error method comprising poking numerous xe2x80x9ctest holesxe2x80x9d in the wall can also be used. Alternatively, special tools (e.g., a stud finder, etc.) can be purchased and employed to find the stud.
Even after the stud is found, a pilot hole, which passes through the wall and into the stud, is often needed to promote acceptance of the nail into the stud. The pilot hole may also be necessary to inhibit and/or prevent damage to the stud and the wall. If opted for, the pilot hole can be generated with a mechanical tool (e.g., a drill, a screwdriver, the drill, etc.).
After finding and preparing the stud within the wall, the hanging device is readied by inserting the nail into an aperture within the hanger structure. This can prove to be a difficult task since an installer of the hanging device often attempts to simultaneously manage the mechanical tool (e.g., a hammer, etc.), the object to be hung, the hanger structure, and the nail.
When the nail has been coupled with the hanger structure, the hanging device is aligned with the stud, aligned with the pilot hole, or otherwise positioned relative to the wall. Upon achieving the desired position, the installer uses the mechanical tool to, for example, repeatedly strike and drive the nail into the wall. It is expected that, after driving the nail into the wall, the hanging device is well secured to and within the wall. However, since the nail often predominantly relies on friction generated between the nail and the wall to prevent withdrawal, release, and/or failure of the nail, securement of the hanging device in the wall can be precarious and tentative. Even so, the object is generally positioned onto the hanger structure such that the object hangs from the wall.
In other circumstances, hanging devices are known to include spreading members such as xe2x80x9cpop-outxe2x80x9d wings, extensible flaps, and the like (collectively xe2x80x9cwingsxe2x80x9d). These wings are structured to expand after a hanging device has been inserted into a wall. While such hanging devices may not wholly rely on friction, the hanging devices often require the use of one or more mechanical tools. The mechanical tools are needed, for example, to drill a pilot hole into the wall for insertion of the hanging device, to drive the hanging device into the wall, and to expand the wings of the hanging device after the hanging device has been inserted into the wall. In addition to the frequent reliance such hanging devices have on mechanical tools, these hanging devices are typically not easily removed from the walls after insertion due to the expanded wings. During any removal, the expanded wings can cause significant damage to the walls.
Unfortunately, the conventional hanging device undesirably requires the use of a mechanical tool and/or substantially relies on friction. Thus, a device for hanging an object on a wall capable of insertion without the need for a mechanical tool would be desirable. Likewise, a device for hanging an object on a wall not completely relying on the force of friction to secure the hanging device would also be desirable.
In one aspect, the invention provides a device for hanging an object from a wall. The device comprises a push, plate, a lance, and a hanger. The push plate has a front push plate surface and a back push plate surface opposing the front push plate surface. The lance projects from the back push plate surface of the push plate and includes a barb adjacent a distal end. The barb includes a barb surface. The hanger extends from the push plate and projects from the front push plate surface of the push plate. The hanger is capable of receiving the object and biasing the barb surface against the wall when the object is received. As such, at least one of the push plate and the hanger are capable of receiving a rotational force that positions the hanger to receive the object.
In another embodiment, a device for hanging an object on a wall is disclosed. The device comprises a push plate, a lance, and a hanger. The push plate has a front push plate surface and a back push plate surface opposing the front push plate surface. The front push plate surface is configured to receive a pushing force from a digit. The lance projects from, and is substantially perpendicular to, the back push plate surface of the push plate. The lance includes a barb adjacent a distal end. The barb includes a barb surface and that is substantially parallel to the back push plate surface. The hanger extends from the push plate and projects from the front push plate surface of the push plate. The hanger is capable of receiving the object and biasing the barb surface against the wall when the object is received. As such, at least one of the push plate and the hanger are capable of receiving a rotational force that positions the hanger to receive the object.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for hanging an object on a wall. The method comprises providing a hanging device having a push plate, a lance projecting from the push plate, and a hanger extending and projecting from the push plate. The lance has a barb adjacent a distal end and the barb includes a barb surface. The lance of the hanging device is inserted into the wall by pressing on the push plate and the hanging device is rotated until the hanger is positioned to receive the object. The object is then deposited on the hanger, and the barb surface biased against the wall, such that the hanging device hangs the object on the wall.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a system for hanging an object on a wall. The system comprises at least two hanging devices and a plate having a plate hanger and at least two plate apertures. Each of the hanging devices includes a push plate having a front push plate surface and a back push plate surface opposing the front push plate surface, a lance projecting from the front push plate surface of the push plate, and a hanger extending from the push plate and projecting from the front push plate surface of the push plate. The lance has a barb adjacent a distal end. The barb includes a barb surface. The hanger is capable of receiving the object and biasing the barb surface against the wall when the object is received. The plate includes a plate hanger and at least two plate apertures. The plate hanger is capable of receiving the object and biasing the barb surface of each of the hanging devices against the wall when the object is received on the plate hanger. Each of the plate apertures is capable of receiving one of the at least two hanging devices. As such, at least one of the push plate and the hanger are capable of receiving a rotational force that positions the hanger of each of the devices to receive the object, the lance of each of the hanging devices is digitally inserted through one of the apertures and into the wall, and the object is hung on at least one of the plate hanger and the hanger.